Dame Un Beso
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. beso!verse: Four months. It's been four months since they started dating and he still has yet to kiss her. Now armed with Google, friends, and a ludicrous family what lengths will Rin go to to gain that kiss she's been longing for?


**I was supposed to have this out so long ago. Go ahead and clobber me but not too bad because I need to be able to continue to write.**

* * *

><p><em>Dame Un Beso<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

><p>It's been a few months since I met Sesshomaru and so far our relationship has gone smoother; except for one element. He still has yet to kiss me! And I'm talking all forms of kissing; the cheek, the forehead, NOTHING and it's been four whole months. FOUR WHOLE FREAKIN' MONTHS AND FREAKIN' NOTHING! Not a kiss, not a peck, not a thing! What is a girl to do?<p>

"Morning Rin, here for your usual," Kohaku asked as I walked through the front door of Founders.

"Nah, today I'm going for a French Vanilla Cappuccino." I said pulling my wallet out of my purse and searching for a five. "I have to get to school early; I have to direct the orientation for the incoming high school students that are taking a few classes there."

"You got it, I'll make it quick," Kohaku said turning and getting started on my drink.

"Thanks Kohaku," I said placing the bill down on the counter.

"So how are things going with you and Sesshomaru," he asked as he continued to make my cappuccino. I will NEVER understand how he does this crap.

"Eh, we're great for the most part but…" I started but stopped as he placed the cup on the counter.

"But," Kohaku pressed.

Dang nosy, didn't you know curiosity killed the cat? Oh no! I can't do that to Kirara; I take it back, I take it back!

"He has yet to kiss me," I said with a sigh as I leaned against the counter. "What is a girl to do when she's dating a hot guy like him who is practically perfect in every aspect but he won't kiss her for anything? How do I get him to kiss me Kohaku?"

"Well I can't exactly tell you about Sesshomaru but…" I stopped listening at that point.

"Maybe I can just Google it," I said sitting up and smiling at him. "Thanks for listening Kohaku, I needed that."

"Google is your answer to everything, isn't it?" Kohaku asked as I walked to the door and opened it.

"It's your best friend in situations like this Kohaku," I said as I pulled open the door. "You should use it some time. Maybe you can find a good date." I winked before walking out the door letting it close behind me.

I walked over to my car careful not to fall on the snow covered sidewalk. Maybe they haven't gotten around to having that shoveled yet. Oh well.

Finally making it across the parking lot to my car, I pressed the unlock and stepped in; throwing my purse into the passenger's seat before taking a sip of my drink and placing it in the cup holder. Turning on the ignition, I put the car in drive and pulled out heading off to school.

…

My day was hell. This is why I hate coming back to school in mid January. It drives me nuts with all the loaded homework and papers and new students and eh! I'm just glad that it has now come to an end and I can focus on the rest of my night.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I scrolled through my numbers and landed on Sesshomaru's. Since I 'm supposed to go and have dinner with him and his family tonight I need to know what time I have to be ready by and where exactly it is that we are going.

"Hello," Sesshomaru's voice came through the receiver.

"Hey Sesshomaru, where and what time are we supposed to be going for dinner?" I asked as I climbed into the driver's seat of my car before placing my bag in the passenger's seat.

"Just go to your place," Sesshomaru said. "I'll pick you up around seven. We don't need to be there until seven forty-five tonight."

"Isn't that an odd time to start a dinner," I asked as I started the car.

"Yes, but when have you known me to be normal," Sesshomaru countered.

"Point taken, so I'll see you at seven?"

"See you at seven."

And with that I hung up the phone.

Pulling out of the parking lot of the school campus, I made my way home. I'm glad that I don't have to work tonight. I'd probably fall asleep. Maybe I should just go home and take a nice hot bath; try to clear my mind of things before I go meet Sesshomaru's family. I can only pray that this goes smoothly. I hope a twenty-five year old woman like myself does not blow it with a hot guy like Sesshomaru.

…

After a nice hot bath, I stood here in the middle of my apartment dressed in my bathrobe, socks, and underwear trying to figure out how I can get Sessh to kiss me. How in the world am I going to manage that?

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch before glancing up at the time. I've still got about an hour before Sesshomaru was supposed to arrive here to pick me up. I guess I had better go get dressed.

Getting up just as quickly as I sat down, I walked back into my bedroom pushing the door shut behind me. I walked over to my closet and looked through it trying to find something that would be fitting for dinner with the Takahashi's. I did research on them and they are high class. I mean like the richest family in all of town. Hell, probably even all of Nevada!

Finding a pair of black dress pants, I pulled them on under my bathrobe before looking for a shirt. Kami I wish this wasn't so hard. I wish I could just throw on something and go. Like a usual date.

I found a white dress shirt before slipping out of my bathrobe and pulling it on. Buttoning it up to my collar, I turned to check myself in the mirror noting that I look just fine. I hope it's enough to impress his folks.

Picking up a pair of ankle high black boots, I pulled them on over my socks then made my way to the bathroom. Picking up the comb, I quickly ran it through my hair before placing a head band on pulling back my bangs letting my hair fall over my shoulders and down my back. A light coat of eye shadow and lip gloss later, I walked out the bathroom into my bedroom again.

I breathed in as I looked at the time. 6:50. Wow I took longer than I thought getting dressed.

So I only have ten minutes to…

And there's a knock at the door. Crap.

"Coming," I called as I picked up my coat and keys then walked out into the living room. Pulling it over my shoulders, I opened the door to see Sesshomaru standing there in his navy blue Armani suit looking absolutely divine. Why exactly will he not let me kiss him? "Hey Sesshomaru, you're here early."

"Things were moved up," he said with a smile as he offered his arm to me.

"I see," I said walking out the door and locking it.

Taking his arm, we both walked down the stairs to his Ferrari that sat parked in front of my apartment building. He opened the door for me and I stepped in pulling my coat out of the door way so that it didn't get caught. He quickly rounded the car before entering the driver's seat and starting it up then pulling out on to the road.

…

You know they don't call Las Vegas the City of Lights for no reason. It's always so beautiful at night here and oh my Kami are we heading to the Luxor? Boy am I glad I decided to go semi-formal tonight. I get the very strong, nagging feeling that we're going to end up eating at TENDER steak & seafood. But that's something I would expect from Sesshomaru; I mean he is from a wealthy family and I would suspect that they would dine at only the finest places Las Vegas has to offer.

He parked in the Luxor's parking lot before the both of us stepped out and headed to the restaurant. As we walked through the lobby, Sesshomaru was greeted with many 'hellos' and ogles from all the girls that lounged around the lobby. Well ladies, sorry to burst your bubble but he's mine and you can't have him. End of story.

We came to the restaurant a few minutes later and once we walked through the door, I stopped paying attention. I have never been in here before and I must say that I am quite taken with the establishment. I looked around, taking in the scenery. It's actually really beautiful and I never thought that a restaurant could be beautiful. Obviously I have been proven wrong.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said pulling me out of my reverie. "Come, my family is waiting."

"Oh, right," I said following him and the hostess to the table.

We walked together to a table that was somewhat isolated from everyone else. I guess there's a reason behind that. They are celebrities so to speak.

As soon as we arrived I saw the heads of the people sitting there look up and smile.

"Ah Sesshomaru, you're here," a dark haired woman said as she smiled at us. "Oh, this must be her. She's very beautiful."

"Thank you," I said smiling meekly at her as Sesshomaru pulled out a seat for me and I took it.

"Izayoi, Father, Mother, Kagome, Inuyasha, this is Rin, the young woman I told you I met some time ago," Sesshomaru said introducing everyone. "Rin, this is my father, stepmother, mother, half brother, and his fiancée."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I said with a smile.

"Oh honey you don't have to lie to them," the mother said with a smile.

Something about her seems…cold. Don't know why but it does.

"Please Kimi, don't start," the father said.

"Oh don't tell me not to start, Touga," Kimi said to the gentleman. "I can say whatever I want to say whenever I want to say it."

They're officially starting to scare me. I hope that they don't make a scene in the middle of the restaurant.

"Kimi we are in the middle of a restaurant," Izayoi said sweetly. "Can't we just try to get along for a little while so that we can get to know your son's current girlfriend?"

"Oh shut up Izayoi, no one asked you to jump into this." Kimi snapped on the woman making me jump a bit in my seat. Oh my Kami! I hope that this doesn't turn into an all out brawl in the middle of the restaurant. "This is between me and my ex-husband. Now back to you Touga, I am a grown woman. You cannot tell me what I can and can't say or when I can say it."

I feel a fight coming on. I get the feeling I'm not getting dinner here…thank Kami I thought to pull out that chicken before I left.

"Really Kimi, must you make a scene," Izayoi asked.

"Look here Izayoi; did I or did I not tell you to stay the hell out of this," Kimi shouted causing heads to turn.

I felt myself lower my head in embarrassment. Oh Kami why me?

"And this is why I don't bring my girlfriends around the family," I heard Sesshomaru mutter as he rolled his eyes.

"You should have known better than to put your mom and our dad together in the same room," Inuyasha said looking over at him. He then looked at me and smiled. "I'm Inuyasha, the younger brother and this is my fiancée Kagome."

"Hi," the raven haired woman said tilting her head to the side. "It's nice to meet you Rin."

"Did you guys go through this when you introduced…" I started.

"Nah, I didn't have to deal with the bickering," Inuyasha said chuckling a bit. "Kimi isn't my mom so she wasn't here when Kagome was introduced."

"Huh," I said nodding as I turned to look at the three bickering elder adults. They were still going at it and I swear I think there's about to be a fight.

_Crack._

Oh snap, Kimi just punched Izayoi. I'm getting out of here.

Quickly standing from my seat I bolted out of the restaurant before the first punch was thrown.

As I walked out of the restaurant I heard chairs being thrown, shouts echoing off the walls, and feet running behind me. I didn't stop though. I kept right on walking until I made it out of the restaurant and the Luxor.

Feeling the cool night air on my face was wonderful. It quickly took away the thoughts of what was possibly still going on inside that restaurant. And I definitely have to go home and eat.

"Rin," it was Sesshomaru calling me.

I turned and looked at him. My head tilted to the side seeing the tussled look of his air before a giggle erupted.

"Rough night," I asked.

"This is why I didn't want to bring you here to meet them but they insisted," he said with a sigh.

"Hey don't worry, you'd probably experience the same thing if my family were still around for you to meet them," I said laying a hand on his shoulder.

What he did next took me completely by surprise.

Grabbing my hand from his shoulder he pulled me closer then placed his lips to mine. This kiss had to be the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced in my entire life. Oh my Kami!

After a few moments, he released me stepping back a bit. "I've waited to do that."

"Why wait so long," I teasingly asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know, but I won't wait so long to do it again." He said before leaning down and kissing me.

Well damn, dame un beso una y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.

"Hmmm, I think that was the best kiss I've had in a while," I said looking up at him. "Now let's get back to my apartment so we can have dinner. I've got chicken sitting out."

"Sounds good," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we began walking towards his car.

Huh, guess I didn't need Google after all. But it's still your best friend when you need a quick answer; just not for getting or keeping boyfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done. Finally. Don't kill me too bad. Goodnight loves. I'll have my chapters that go to 25 Days of Christmas and Plata de la Luna tomorrow…well today. Whatever. Enjoy my loves!<strong>


End file.
